Over past decades, the prior art has offered several types of rapid diagnostic testing techniques primarily for body fluids. First, were the Latex Particle Agglutination tests, then the Flow Through tests leading to the current Lateral Flow Single Step test. However, in many settings these rapid tests are useful only for preliminary screening purposes, not as a confirmatory test. To this day, the Western Blot Analytical Assay is the only one reliably used for the confirmatory detection of HIV infection in a clinical laboratory setting worldwide. Due to its multi-step manipulation and verification phases, completion of this type of assay takes days, if not weeks. Such a delay can unfortunately lead to further propagation of infectious pathogens such as HIV or other serious results, such as the metastasis of cancers. There is virtually no practical or economical confirmatory rapid diagnostic testing technique for use in a point-of-care setting, available in the market place today.
Therefore, there is a need to refine the accuracy and expedite the performances of the common chromatographic rapid testing devices to a higher and new level for use in early confirmatory and speedy detection of the presence of pathogens or pathogenic conditions such as occurs with HIV infection, cancers and other disorders. Such a device could be easily adapted to detect certain lethal viruses, bacteria or other pathogenic antigens/antibodies in body fluids and other fluids used also in certain food and environmental testing, and to detect other abnormalities in body fluids which are indicative of various cancers, cardio-vascular diseases, and/or other disorders.